Vesuvius
Recap The Mother and Ted are sitting in the bar at Farhampton Inn in 2024, being waited on by Curtis. Ted tries to tell The Mother stories like he tells his children, but they both discover they've told each other every story they have, finally considering themselves, "an old married couple." Thanks to Curtis, Ted figures out one story which he believes The Mother doesn't know yet: the story of the lamp. In 2013, Robin and her sister are playing hockey and Robin hits the lamp with a puck. Lily then walks in, and, feeling nostalgic, shows Robin a scrapbook of her and Barney's love life, which Lily had made. Robin is bored by this, however, leading Lily to believe that Robin isn't processing the fact that today is her wedding day very well. Lily tries to get her to feel more anxious to make sure she realizes what the day is, but Robin gets excited when she sees The Wedding Bride Too on her TV, frustrating Lily enough to leave. Lily tells Marshall, but when she tells him Robin is watching The Wedding Bride Too, he rushes to watch it. Lily still believes that Robin isn't processing her emotions, so she puts on the wedding dress she planned to wear for pictures to try scaring Robin, but it doesn't work. Meanwhile, Ted catches Barney secretly entering a room, and finds out that the room belongs to someone named Susan Tupp - leading him to suspect Barney is cheating on Robin. Ted breaks in, but finds out Barney actually rented out the room as storage for all his suits. Barney is panicked about which suit to wear, evidently because he is getting cold feet about being married. Ted suggests different suits to Barney, to no avail. Finally, Ted tells him to try on the suit his tailor made for the wedding day. Barney dislikes it, claiming it looks and feels terrible. Ted explains to him that this is simply because the suit is new, but once he gets out there on the dance floor, with the "suit", he will feel it is a perfect fit. This relaxes Barney, and he signs off on the suit, becoming more relaxed about the wedding. Ted and Barney then go to Barney and Robin's room, where the gang realizes that it will be their last day together, as Ted is moving to Chicago the next day. Lily continues watching The Wedding Bride Too with Robin and Katie. Katie isn't worried about Robin's attitude towards marriage and Lily observes that some people just don't have the "Holy crap, this is my wedding" moment. Robin goes to get more ice for the room and, on the way, she runs into her mother who is just arriving. They tearfully embrace. As Ted finishes telling this story to The Mother in 2024, when he calls Robin's mother showing up a "surprise ending", she asks rhetorically, "Is it really a surprise ending? What mother is going to miss her daughter’s wedding?". Ted goes silent and becomes overwhelmed with emotion. The Mother realizes what she's said and is quick to change the subject, asking Ted to focus on another story - how Barney came to be wearing a scuba suit during a certain Playbook stunt. Ted realizes he never told The Mother how Barney got the suit (he stole it), which leads into a lively discussion about missed smaller details as the episode ends. Continuity *The film the gang watched is The Wedding Bride Too!, the sequel to ''The Wedding Bride''. showed there's a third movie, and a hit Broadway play, which runs for 96 weeks. *The Mother lists a number of snow-related stories that Ted has told her including ones from , and . *Katie Scherbatsky appears for the second time since . *The Mother, and Lily, talk about Marshall and Lily's wedding day, which occurred in . *Ted and Marshall mockingly call Barney 'Swarley'; this nickname was first coined in . *The Mother brings up the time that Barney went into the bar wearing a scuba suit, a key plot point in . *Barney begins worrying about not taking his cornflower blue tie with him to Farhampton, which is seen in a flashforward in . Barney also asks Ted his opinion on the tie he's wearing in . *The story of Ted and the thermos from is subtly explained in the Wedding Bride Too!. *Marshall mentioned that he had the worst haircut ever on his wedding day, as seen in . * The Mother and Ted high five in excitement over being an old married couple. Ted showed an interest in skipping to this part of life and being old throughout the series, mostly in . * Lily's inability to keep a secret resurfaces after she inadvertently blurts out to the Gang that Ted was going to Chicago (although Ted already previously told Robin and Barney about it). Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Robin's mother arrives at the wedding, which is a focal point in . *Barney will be freaking out over forgetting his cornflower blue tie in . *The line "What mother is going to miss her daughter's wedding?" causes Ted to cry because The Mother has been diagnosed with an illness that will cause her to die before the year is out which is later revealed in . Gallery Ven1.jpg Vesuvius.png vesn2.jpg Mrsscherbatsky.png vesn3.jpg vesn4.jpg vesn5.jpg couch.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Whilst it was implied in this episode that Barney brought only one tie, showed that Barney was having some trouble choosing which tie to wear. *When the lamp is smashed, the shade falls off the left side off the table. In the following shot, the lamp is resting on the right side of the table. * Despite part of this episode takes place in the year 2024 (making Ted 46 years old and The Mother 39 years old) Ted seems to have barely aged (only having a few greys) and The Mother not at all aged. Curtis (the hotel manager) has also barely aged. * About five minutes in, when Ted and Barney are talking about his suits, you can see Neil Patrick Harris mouth the end of Ted's line, "Robin walks down the aisle, you wait at the end of it." Allusions and Outside References *The episode's title references the . *Marshall calls Barney "Swarleze Theron" a play on . *Katie mentions and . *The scene in The Wedding Bride Too when Narshall ate the cake is a reference to Jason Segel's quote from the movie " ." *The hockey jerseys worn by the Scherbatsky sisters are Atlanta Thrashers jerseys with all of the logos removed. *When Barney and Ted are trying to find Barney a suit Ted says, "Say yes to the suit." This is a reference to the show " " in which brides try to find a wedding dress. Music * - Other Notes *In the episode , Ted incorrectly assumed one of the words on his crossword puzzle is Vesuvius. *Robin's mother is finally revealed. * Robin's mother is wearing a wedding ring, but there is no mention of Robin ever having a stepfather. ** This could be the ring from when she married Robin's father. *This marks the first time in the series that Future Ted's (Bob Saget) voice was not heard while talking to his kids. *This also marks the first time in Season 9 with no timestamp as to how much time is left until the wedding. *The song playing when Lily opens Barney and Robin's love scrapbook is Sandcastles in the Sand. *Unlike The Wedding Bride where the main cast members of the fictionalized eponymous film were not credited during the relevant sequences, they were credited in The Wedding Bride Too!, but Akerman and Lewis did not make an on-screen appearance. Guests * - Curtis * - Jed Mosely * - Katie Scherbatsky * - Narshall * - Genevieve Scherbatsky *Barbara Nathanson - Robin's Grandmother Reception * Donna Bowman of the gave the episode a B .http://www.avclub.com/tvclub/how-i-met-your-mother-vesuvius-201729 * Max Nicholson of gave the episode an 8.3 out of 10.http://ca.ign.com/articles/2014/03/04/how-i-met-your-mother-vesuvius-review * Angel Cohn of gave the episode a N/A, stating that being married to Ted Mosby would be "horror" and that the episode's title was misleading.http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/vesuvius/ * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 8 out of 10 stars. "...she's heard all the stories Ted's got to tell...and what did the episode have to do with a volcano?" References External Links es:Vesubio Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Who is the Mother?